


Dirty Talk

by Phylix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, Fishnets, Gags, Implied Reyes76, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Spanking, Stockings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix
Summary: Jesse whined, his blunt nails scraping along the glass top desk that belonged to Commander Reyes as he tried to find something, anything he could grip tight as he lay draped over the furniture, his body practically begging for attention. His back arched, lifting his ass higher into the air as he stood on the ends of his toes, trying in vain to get the other man to give him even the slightest bit of attention.But to no avail.Instead, Gabriel Reyes' attention was on the phone. On the man on the other end of the line. Dictating everything he saw to Jack Morrison.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Dirty Talk

Jesse whined, his blunt nails scraping along the glass top desk that belonged to Commander Reyes as he tried to find something, anything he could grip tight as he lay draped over the furniture, his body practically begging for attention. His back arched, lifting his ass higher into the air as he stood on the ends of his toes, trying in vain to get the other man to give him even the slightest bit of attention.

Reyes gave him nothing.

No. Gabriel Reyes ignored Jesse completely. Instead, he sat lazed in his office chair while talking to Strike Commander Morrison over the phone. Jesse gave another pathetic whine from behind the gag. It was a futile attempt to keep him silent, and one that hardly worked, but Reyes loved how glossy-eyed Jesse became whenever he got his mouth around anything. McCree's oral fixation led to plenty of missions on his knees.

"Morrison, what can I say? I may look and act like the life of the party, but after two hours of ass-kissing, I am leaving it in your more-than-capable hands, Strike Commander." He practically purred out those last two words, a blatant attempt to get a rise out of Morrison.

There was a pause. 

Jesse turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder. Fluid as smoke, Reyes slid the tuxedo jacket off his shoulders and draped it over the chair. His eyes were on Jesse, who was bare-ass naked, hands bound with his own, worn leather belt. Well, almost naked.

Now, Reyes juggled the phone from one hand to the other as he smiled to himself, obviously liking the rise he was getting out of the man. "Now, Jackie, you got this role because you were more capable than I when it came to public relations. You are a far better ass-kisser than I."

Fuck, if Jesse didn't know that tone. It was cemented when those dark, playful eyes turned back to gaze at Jesse, then darkened into something hungrier.

Jesse gasped. His balls tightened. The Blackwatch commander could get him off with just that haunting gaze of his, leisurely drinking his form in, as if he could not care less his protege was tussled up like a present for him.

And Jesse had been good all night. The gala went on without a hitch, and McCree proved himself charming and respectful- two traits that Jack Morrison thought beyond Jesse's capability. Jokingly, he had asked Reyes once how he beat Jesse into submission.

Reyes just replied that some lessons were best learned through reward.

Jesse spread his legs a little more and lifted his hips, showing off the plug still inside him, keeping his hole stretched and ready for Reyes.

He was so good, wearing stockings and garters underneath his crisp tuxedo. And nothing else All night, he could feel the softness of the pants brush against his sensitive cock. The evening had been exhilarating, shots of voyeuristic delight springing along his spine every time another pair of eyes glanced in his direction. What if they knew? What if they had x-ray vision and they could see all his dangling bits. Going commando was nothing new, but formal wear? He was sure that the thin fabric showed off the line of his semi-hard cock all evening.

Keeping his cool around Amari had been the most challenging leg of the evening. He met her already four glasses of wine in, and while he could handle a lot more liquor than that, he could feel the alcohol swimming in his brain. The tight restriction of the black stockings caressing his well-toned legs was the only thing he could focus on as his mentor spoke at length about some history of something he did not have the brain capacity to handle at the moment.

It was a blessing when Reyes slipped up behind her like a ghost. He pecked her softly on the cheek and whispered his goodbyes. He needed his Blackwatch boys home and sober for the morning training.

That had been his cue to leave as well. He counted to a hundred as he warbled out some goodbye to Amari before walking, as slowly as casually as he could, out the doors and up to the elevator that led to Reyes' office. He was to wait, and to present himself for whenever his boss returned for him.

In that time, he did as he was told, stripping himself down to only the stockings and garters. Binding his hands with his belt was all McCree. The gaudy gold Blackwatch belt cover dangled heavily in front of his hands. A tag that said he belonged to Blackwatch, to Reyes.

True to form, Reyes sauntered in through that door not long after, talking to Commander Morrison through the phone, as if nothing was amiss. 

Reyes shifted again, removing his own belt and draping it over the coat before he began to work on his shirt's buttons. Jesse trembled as realization dawned. Reyes wasn't just going to whip out his dick and fuck him into the desk. No, he was planning on getting naked. Mounting Jesse. This wasn't going to be a quick tryst after a gala. 

"You know Morrison," The shirt fell away, revealing the rigid plain of muscle and scars, his eyes still locked onto Jesse. "If you want me back down there, you are welcome to come up to my office and get me. The door's unlocked."

Jesse's hips rocketed forward, thrusting against the nothingness as he chewed on the rubber ball in his mouth, grunting out at those words.   
Reyes sounded amused as he sat, carefully removing his shoes and socks. "Oh right," He hummed. "That can't happen. The Strike Commander is needed, isn't he? Such a shame and pity."

Teasing. Reyes was teasing them both. Torturing both men with that sultry voice and knowing looks. Jesse could only squirm, the balls of his feet digging harder into the ground as he pushed his hips up further. He needed to be filled. To be used and fucked hard, and before him, Gabriel Reyes was doing nothing more than teasing them. 

"I think you know what I am doing, Morrison." Reyes' voice was husky as he stood up again, working on his own pants now, his eyes dilated and filled with lust. "You've known me for how many years now? I think you can figure it out." 

Black silk dropped, pooling at Reyes' feet. He coolly stepped out of them, not like Jesse could tell. Jesse's eyes firmly watched the long, bobbing erection that jutted out, away from his hips. The tip was already angry and red.

Lord, Jesse wanted to wrap his lips around that familiar head. Tease at his glans and lick along his length. Slow and sensual or let the other man fuck down his throat, he didn't care, not as long as he could taste Reyes on his lips.

Not tonight, though, as Reyes circled around to the backside of the desk. The phone was still cradled between his ear and shoulder. "I know you aren't mad, old man. If you were, you would have hung up by now. No, you like it when I do this."

Jesse dropped onto his elbows and moaned as a pair of strong hands finally touched his skin, caressing his sides. Morrison knew what they were doing, knew that Gabriel Reyes was fucking in his office. And he stayed on the line, listening.

How much he knew didn't matter. A jolt of excitement shot down his spine and settled into his already impossibly hard cock. Living and fucking dangerously, where anyone could see them at any time, was a fantasy both men shared. The only difference was, Reyes had a career to lose if the wrong person found him. Always he had been careful, with the chance of being caught was never at zero, but enough that it was unlikely. It turned Jesse on.

But this was different. Not only were they caught, Morrison was actively listening. He was still in that crowded, bright room, surrounded by hundreds of diplomats and his own bosses. And he was listening as his best friend and peer fucked another man.

Calloused hands traveled slowly down his back, settling on Jesse's plump ass and spreading his cheeks. He let out a long, low groan at the sight. "You have no idea what you are missing, Morrison. He's your type, in fact. Dark skinned and a fat, heavy sack."

For the first time, Jesse swore he heard an intake of breath from the other end of the line. Never had anyone described Jesse's body to another before, not in such intimate detail. "Sure, he's bottoming for me now, but I think with motivation, he would be a decent top."

Jesse's eyes glazed as a palm settled over his cock, smoothing over the underside of his cock and feeling the veins. He trembled, his fists clenching together, wanting to hold onto something. Anything.

Reyes remained silent, letting his own grunts and moans of approval be enough for now as he let his hands explore, over his thighs, snapping at the garters. Reyes was still talking, narrating how his hands moved over Jesse, the feel of his muscle twitches, and the needy look on his face. It was too much.

There was a loud crack as Reyes' hand made contact with his ass. Jesse cried out from the shock, but not the pain. He moaned as Reyes' large hand massaged the abused flesh before sending another smack against his other cheek. Just as loud, sending another electric jolt of lust right into his already leaking cock. Each time, Jesse moaned, drooling as his eyes crossed. Only a half a dozen, enough for Morrison to understand what Gabriel was doing, enough to tease the Strike Commander with knowledge, but not enough to fantasize. Not that Jesse ever assumed that Jack Morrison was one for dealing out spankings.

Unless...

"Fuck, he's about ready to burst, and I haven't even put my cock in him yet," Reyes' own voice was growing breathier by the minute. His thumb pressed against the head of the plug still inside Jesse and pressed, rolling it like a joystick.

Jesse felt his eyes roll back into his skull as he arched his back again, pressing against his forearms and lifting himself up. Reyes purred in satisfaction at his response. "Sorry, Morrison, I think I have to go now. He's not going to last much longer, and I want to shoot my load into his guts."

Lewd. Crass. Absolutely indecent. Jesse panted, letting out a long puff of air as he sucked on the gag. Still, Reyes rolled the plug inside him, pressing it against his inner walls, not enough to get him off, but enough to make him yearn.

There was a click as Reyes gently set the phone down beside them again, just out of the way enough, before gripping onto Jesse's sides and hauling him onto his back. Jesse groaned, letting his still bound hands fall over his head and dangle, his knees bent up, giving Reyes everything.

Reyes smiled down at him, eyes looking over Jesse's body before settling over him. Hot lips traveled over his throat, sucking at the juncture where his shoulder and neck met hard. Tomorrow, Jesse would need to hide it from the others. Calloused hands rolled over his abdomen, scratching at his flash and through the coarse body hair, before gripping at his peck and squeezing.

Jesse moaned, drool spilling from the corners of his mouth as he gave in to the bliss. He could feel Reyes cock against his inner thigh, grinding into his flesh as he tasted his fill. HIs hot tongue rolled, into the dip of his collarbone, before nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Too hot, too close, Jesse thought, his brain fuzzy and white as Reyes teased. He groaned and whined around the gag, teeth gnashing against the rubber as he wordlessly begged for more. Begged to be filled and fucked so hard he could still feel it tomorrow morning. Begging to feel his hot seed dripping out of his hole and onto the floor.

Not once did Gabriel quiet him. Never once did he look up with those dark eyes and demand silence. He encouraged it, biting a little harder, sucking a little longer. Pinching at his erect nipples and pressing Jesse's leaking cock between their bodies. Jesse could do nothing but tremble. He placed his feet flat against the desk and met his slow grind as best he could, the nylon of the fishnets slick against the glass tabletop and sliding out beneath him.

"Mmm, poor boy," Reyes purred, finally lifting his head up, away from Jesse's heated flesh. "You want it so bad, don't you?"

Jesse nodded frantically, tears, and drool streaming down his face. He needed it. Needed Reyes buried inside him. To feel that stretch and burn as he pushed his cock deep into Jesse's tight hole.

Reyes chuckled, his hand moving up to stroke back Jesse's long hair. Jesse melted into the touch, soft and gentle. Possessive. Gabriel leaned up and kissed him in a totally unfair move. Soft lips traveled over his face, and Jesse tried in vain to kiss back, unable to around his gag. 

Reyes other hand moved down, Over Jesse's abs, and ghosting along his cock and balls. Fingers pressed teasingly against his taint before wrapping once again around the plug still inside him. 

Jesse let out a whimpering moan at the emptiness inside him, followed quickly by a delighted groan as warm fingers slipped into him easily, teasing and testing his resilience. Jesse arched his back up, once again trying to get his legs up onto the table and seeking purchase against the glass top to no avail. 

Reyes laid a free hand on his knee. "Whoa," He said, squeezing his knee and instantly stopping Jesse from moving. "Steady." An order. Jesse instantly stilled, his body still thrumming, wanting those fingers in him deeper.

Reyes moved again, scissoring him open with two-three fingers, easing them into his body with a calmness Jesse did not appreciate. He wanted it rough and demanding. He wanted Reyes to claim him. Bite him. Mark him up.

But for all it was worth, Reyes was not interested in fingering Jesse hard enough that he slipped off the desk either. It was agonizing as Gabriel moved back to sucking on his dusty nipples noisily. He slurped loudly, making a show of biting as his fingers worked his hole. Any harder, and Jesse would have cum right there, spraying his chest and Gabriel's neck in his spend. For now, Jesse keeled and chewed harder on the gag in his mouth, groaning and whining in response.

He cried out again, sobbing and moaning all at once the moment those fingers slipped out, leaving his hole gaping and cold. It wasn't long until the blunt head of Reyes' cock bumped against that tight ring of muscle and worked his way inside. Jesse threw back his head, knocking it against the desk as he let out a satisfied moan. 

Finally. 

Inch by inch, Reyes dipped inside, starting with shallow, leisurely thrusts before gripping tighter onto Jesse's hips. With one final thrust, he was buried to the hilt. Hips against hips. Jesse stretched around his cock as that familiar, welcome burn ignited in his belly. Yes. It had been far too long. Far too many nights where they huddled in dark corners, fisting each other's cocks. Too long since he was filled so wonderfully and so deeply.

He wanted to reach out, wrap his arms around Reyes and pull him in, but Reyes' head was too far away, and his bound hands would not reach him. Instead, his fingers pressed against the sides of the desk, finding a way to hold himself in place, a futile attempt to push himself back and ride that man's cock.

Gabriel's hands moved along his thighs, snapping again at the garters, before lifting McCree's leg, allowing him to wrap himself around Reyes' hips.

Like a vice, Jesse gripped him, pulling him into his heated embrace. He wanted Gabriel Reyes there, buried deep inside him. Jesse squeezed his inner muscles, and Gabriel hissed, fingers gripping tighter on Jesse's thighs. He cursed and dropped his head to his chin. "Ease off, boy. I'm not as young as I used to be." A dark smirk crossed Gabriel's featured as his hands slid back to Jesse's hips. He gripped him, hands on his hip bones, and began to thrust.

Jesse saw stars. Gone was the soft, probing fingers and now was nothing but brutal pleasure. Hot and pounding, Reyes grunted and rolled his hips. He pulled out, only to thrust back in deeply. Their panting moans and the skin slapping against skin filled the room until nothing else existed but their own primal noises. Already he was close, Jesse knew. HE squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating all his efforts onto that rhythmic sound of Reyes' balls against his bare skin, slapping at his still tender backside. Feeling his calloused hands roll and pet along his sides as he gripped tight. Smell the sweat and sex that permeated the room.

Jesse's senses were in overdrive. Everything was coming too fast. His palms beat against the side of the desk, trying futilely to warn Gabriel, to tell him to slow down. He wasn't ready. He needed more. Needed this feeling of being filled and warm to last for eternity.

Ropes of sticky come shot out, covering his and Reyes' chests in his spend. His whole body twisted and jolted from the climax. Jesse arched his back high and cried out, tears spilling from his eyes and across his cheeks. 

Arms wrapped around his back, hauling Jesse up into Reyes' arms as the other man crushed his lips against Jesse, sloppily kissing him around the gag as he thrust into him, fucking the rest of the cum out of Jesse.

Jesse's arms wrapped around his shoulders, hands still bound, he held the other man close, trapping him in their desperate kiss, feeling the other man take on all his weight as he fucked deeper into him. Jesse's legs held on like a vice, his ankles locking together as he held Gabriel close. 

Within moments, Gabriel grunted. His hot load spilled up into Jesse, painting his insides and filling him completely. He took one step back, hands still gripping Jesse by his ass, and dropped with care into the desk chair behind them. 

Reyes eased Jesse's legs out from behind him, keeping Jesse seated firmly in his lap and slowly deflating cock still inside him. Not ready to pull out. Not prepared to let him go. Gabriel peppered kisses along Jesse's cheeks, slowly unbuckling the gag from behind his head and combing his fingers through Jesse's matted hair.

Not that Jesse cared. Not that any of it mattered. He was limp and boneless in Gabriel's arms. It didn't matter he was nearly as broad as the other man or that their combined weight should have made the chair creak. His head fell against Reyes' shoulder, and he breathed in rhythm with the other man's heart.

A rush of heat and blood returned to Jesse's hands as hands massaged his wrists, feeling for any abrasions or distress from his limbs. He did not question the soft touches for a moment, not even when he felt Reyes' fingers dancing along his spine. He could not care that Gabriel's spend was now leaking out his hole and over his thighs or that a warm, wet towel rolled over his aching and exhausted body. 

Then, there was the deep rumble of Gabriel's voice as he pressed another kiss to Jesse's sweat-soaked hair. He focused on the vibrations, about how good it felt when the man spoke, not that he could understand the words. He could not have cared when another voice responded, and a force undressed him of the remaining stockings and garters. Reyes was here and taking care of him. Holding him close and letting Jesse rest, at least for a moment longer.

The tide of sleep washed over Jesse. There was nowhere else where he wanted to belong.


End file.
